


I will make you feel better.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, MMF threesome, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, No Plot, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Smut, did i mention smut, here have some more smut, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Your boys have just come back from a mission and everyone is silent at the dinner table. There is only one way that you can change that.





	I will make you feel better.

Sitting there in silence was your worst nightmare. You could hear the scarps of the forks hitting the plate; it sent shivers down your spine.  
Slobby eating and chewing noises made you sit on the edge of your chair with every single bite. 

“OK, I have no idea what happened on your mission but for FUCK sake, someone talks!” Shouting at them made your stomach flip, you rarely raised your voice at them. 

You have worked at Stark towers for the past five years; as an accountant, you didn’t see your boys often. You didn’t need to. You had no purpose too.  
The only time you had together was when the boys were not on a mission and back at the apartment at the tower. You cherished your time together.  
Looking back at your food, you wanted the table to swallow you whole. 

“Sorry doll, the mission...it took a lot out of us” Nodding, you understood that Bucky meant well. Being an Avenger was hard on both of your boys; sometimes,  
they saved people and sometimes they didn’t. This was properly one of those time when they didn’t. Your heart sank; you wanted to take the pain away. 

You finished your food, but both Steve and Bucky were still eating, or more like pushing the food around with their forks. A thought crossed your mind; you knew exactly how to make your boys better. 

Without looking at them or getting their attention, you decided to sink under the table slowly. You knew the boys didn’t notice as they said nothing. 

Crawling towards Steve opposite you, you ran your hands slowly up and down his thigh. 

“Shit, Y/n what are you doing?” Steve wondered.  
“Helping. Both of you eat your dinner and pretend I’m not here.”  
Reaching with your left hand, you did the same thing to Bucky, stroking his thigh ever so softly. Reaching the Captain zipper first, you grabbed onto the metal tag and pulled it at a slow agonising pace. You heard a small groan from above you. 

Placing your hand between his legs, you groped his cock through the fabric of the Captain jeans. Moving your hand at a slow rhythm up and down, you had him where you wanted him. 

Drawing your attention back to Bucky, you noticed that a tent had appeared suddenly in his pants. Laughing to yourself, you did the same thing to him as you did to Steve. With both cocks in your hands through the fabric, you decided you needed more. 

Releasing both of their cocks from the restrictions their pants, both of the growled. Biting your lips, you needed both of them in you somehow. Placing a  
hand of both of hard, thick, cocks, you pumped them up and down. Steve gasped at the sudden motion to his cock. 

Licking your lips, your eyes darkened with lust. You edged towards Steve first. You are licking from the bottom of his shaft up. You felt his legs start to shake.  
Getting to the head of the cock, you kissed the head and dipped your tongue into his slit, taking his pre-cum in your mouth and swallowing hard. Meanwhile taking your hand off Bucky. 

Steve’s fingers laced into your hair as you lowered your head onto his cock. Hallowing your cheeks, you took the head and teased him slightly, licking him from within your mouth. Shakily Steve gripped onto our hair tighter and pushed you down his length. Relaxing your throat, you deep throated him the best you could and making the heat between your heat rise. 

Steve arched his back, gagging for you to take him deeper and faster. Bucking his hips into your mouth, he wanted to fuck the wet, warm, sweet mouth of yours. 

Desperately Steve tried to speak. “Don’t...stop y/n.’ You had no intention too, either. 

Hallowing your cheeks and relaxing your throat, you took the Captain as much as you could. His hand in your hair held you for a few seconds, making you gag around him.  
Releasing you, you gagged for air when you came back up. Steve did this again, pushing you down further than the last time. Holding you down for longer, you were trying to grasp for air.  
Captain did it one more time, harshly and hungrily when he held your head in place, he thrust his hips into your mouth. Chasing his pleasure, he grunted and moaned not wanting the moment to end. His legs started to shakes; his moans became and deeper. 

The warmth between your legs grew and pushed your legs together tightly, trying to get some friction. 

Pumping into your mouth harder, more profound and frantically. You could tell that Steve was close. His shook and tightened. Your hand cupped his balls, and you hollowed your cheeks as much as you could. 

“Fuck” Steve cried out. 

A hot sticky fluid hit the back of your throat, as you swallowed the hand in letting go and Steve slumped in his chair. Forgetting about the other cock in your other hand, twitched, and you were brought back to the dark-haired handsome winter soldier. 

Crawling towards him with his cock still in your hands, you decided that you had teased you're over lover long enough. Bucky, however, had other ideas.  
He clasped your arm and pulled you up from under the table. Turning you around with sinfully, he hitched your skirt up and removed your panties with his teeth.  
He was hungry for you and only you. He stroked the insides of your folds and could tell how to tell you were from sucking off Steve, and he let out a low growl.  
He pushed into your tight pussy, dangerously slow, making sure to make you moan from underneath him. Stroking your back, he pushed your front onto the table, turning your head you looked at Steve who eyes could not stop from watching you both. 

Bucky dug his nails into your hips while he pushed in and out of pussy slowly but oh so profoundly. 

You would not last low, he knew, Steve knew and my god you knew. You legs started to shake. Bucky’s hand went into your hair and pulled on it.  
Knowing that would work.  
You clenched your muscles around his big cock still inside of you. Pulsating, it sent him over the edge as well. A few more sinful thrusts and he spilt inside of you. 

Collapsing on top of you, all three of you took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at each other.


End file.
